


The only cure for not knowing yourself is finding yourself, preferably in a room full of writhing naked people who want to do you

by LastHarlequin



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Bullying, Clothed Sex, Disaster Bisexual Rinoa Heartilly, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gentle Corruption, Heavy Petting, Learning one's body, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Bullying, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Wearing Innocence like armor, Women Loving Women, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHarlequin/pseuds/LastHarlequin
Summary: Rinoa wants to push her relationship with Squall further.  However he's too sucked up in his work to catch her subtlety.  Quistis and Selphie suggest, then recommend, that she be less subtle.  Upon discovering Rinoa is a wonderfully blushing virgin the offer to help her learn the ropes.  Unfortunately for her, Rinoa cannot get this offer out of her mind.  To raise a blushing virgin, you need a Village, or a Garden in a pinch.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Quistis Trepe, Rinoa Heartilly/Selphie Tilmitt, Rinoa Heartilly/Selphie Tilmitt/Quistis Trepe, Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Kudos: 4
Collections: Island Closest to Hell





	1. A Farewell To Subtlety.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/gifts).



> Written because I'm awful. more chapters as I write them because this one fits better in chapter format. Enjoy.

There was no official signage anywhere, no one had ever made it official. But there was an unspoken rule in the cafeteria, give people space. Only this rule kept Rinoa from dying of sheer mortification as Quistis and Selphie leaned in both rising out of their seats wide eyed with leering smiles on their faces.

“Really.” Quistis asked, leaning in another inch.

“Yes!” Rinoa squeaked from behind her hands, hiding her whole face as best she could as the redness crept along her face.

“ _REALLY._ ” Selphie emphasised. 

“Not so loud!” Rinoa desperately whispered.

“But you asked Squall to fuck you and he said no!?” Quistis asked, shocked and amazed. She wanted, no, needed details.

“NO! Well, yes, but I didn’t say it like that! I just…” She trailed off into an inaudible whisper. By unspoken agreement Selphie and Quistis both grabbed a hand and pulled them forcefully away from Rinoa’s face no matter how she tried to follow her hands.

“What did you say!?” Selphie, absolutely unable to contain herself let out a titter.

“I asked him if, well, I, uh, asked him if he’d… if he’d like to come to my room…” Quistis’ smile faded to an unimpressed mou, one eyebrow rising as Selphie looked downright upset.

“That’s it?” Quistis asked letting go of Rinoa’s hand as though it were something dirty.

“What did he say?” Selphie asked, much less interested.

“He said he had paperwork to do.” Rinoa said sullenly.

“Well, then you told him you wanted to bang right?” Selphie leaned back in optimistically.

“No! I, that’s! I couldn’t! That’s too vulgar!” Rinoa sputtered and managed to look terrified and offended all at once.

“What bang? That’s too vulgar? So when you said he’s been ignoring you….” Quistis asked getting a sneaking suspicion.

“He’s been so busy and, what?” Rinoa started and looked at the other two women sharing a meaningful glance.

“You should be more direct, Rinoa.” Selphie consoles, Quistis nods sagely.

“He’s dense as an adamantoise shell, you gotta come out and say it.” Quistis adds. 

“I’m not going to ask Squall to B-bang me!” Rinoa squeaked and put her hands abc over her face.

“I’ll say, if you can’t even say the word bang without stuttering and hiding.” Selphie says unimpressed. 

“How can you be so casual about it!?” Rinoa barked quietly, opening her hands to glare angrily at Selphie.

“Because it’s pretty casual. I mean, I know what I like, and ask for it and people are usually pretty accommodating.” Selphie says tapping her chin.

“Knowing what you like is sexy.” Quistis adds quietly. They both turned to Rinoa who was looking at them like they had two heads.

“How many people have you slept with!?” Rinoa gasped out the question then slapped her hands over her mouth.

Both women started to speak at the same time, Selphie with a jaunty head tilt and a smile Quistis with a fond smirk of memory.

“Like, twenty five!” and “About nineteen” came out at mostly the same second. The look on Rinoa’s face, abject shock and horror brought laughter out of both other women.

“What about you Rinoa? Don’t tell me you’re still a virgin.” Quistis says gently laying a hand on the black haired woman’s elbow. Selphie doesn't give Rinoa time to say a word before jumping in.

“I bet she’s never even touched herself.” Selphie blurts out with a kind of aggressive joy twinkling in her eyes.

“I have!” Rinoa blurts right back then slaps her hands over her mouth.

Selphie drives right in on that comment.

“Did you cum? Do you have a good showerhead? A dildo!? Can I see it!? I’ll show you mine if you show me yours!” Selphie’s volume is slowly rising as Rinoa’s hands shoot out to try to contain the smaller woman’s growing exuberance and volume.

“I, no! It just, felt weird… and then, I, um, didn’t try it again, I don’t, wait you have…?” Rinoa slowly trailed off realizing she was asking questions she didn’t want to know the answer to. 

“If you don’t know what you like, how could you expect Squall to know how to please you?” Quistis asks concilliatorially.

“Also cumming is fun, you’ve really not had an O? You’re missing out.” Selphie adds putting her hands on Rinoa’s other arm.

“I can’t believe we are talking about m-M~! T-touching yourse~lf.” Rinoa manages to struggle through saying it.

“Masturbation for fun and profit.” Quistis says teasingly.

“If my bean doesn't get flicked every other day or so I get absolutely hyper-bothered.” Selphie adds sagely.

Rinoa looks between them, incredibly scandalized.

“Why are we talking about this? We could be talking about literally anything else! How about that weather!?” Rinoa says trending toward hysterics.

“We’re just worried about your health, and happiness.” Quistis says softly clicking her tongue soothingly. Selphie’s hands rub Rino’s arm from wrist to shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s bad to get really pent up. And we want your first time with Squall to be magic, so you should totally know how you work all up in there.” 

“I~!” Rinoa gasps out trying to pull her arms back.

“Shhhhh.” Selphie says putting a finger to Rinoa’s mouth.

“Tellya what, we’ll help you!” she says leaning in to plant a little kiss on Rinoa’s cheekbone. 

“Help me how!?” Rinoa gasps out. Quistis smiles warmly, in any other context it would be extremely comforting to see.

“That’s a great idea Selph. Rinoa you need to get more in tune with yourself.” Rinoa’s eyes go wide.

“Besides, it’s not cheating if it’s another girl!” Selphie says with absolute sparkle and confidence.

“Selphie you are a sapphic disaster, did you know that?” Quistis says warmly.

“Women need loving too, and my heart is too big to not share the love!” Selphie says hastily. Rinoa meanwhile is speechless, her lips just barely open in shock as she looks between the two of them.

“What?” she asks in a tiny voice. 

“Sweetheart, we’re going to help you learn your body, because it sounds like despite living in it your whole life, you’re not terribly well acquainted.” Quistis explains in her teacher's voice, one of her hands slips beneath the table and gently grips Rinoa’s knee.

“What!?” Rinoa asks just as small, but now on the edge of bolting. 

Hands gently took Rinoa’s face in delicate fingers and turned her toward Selphie who had the most beatific smile on her face, mere inches away. Her warm green eyes practically glow with affection and confidence.

“Relax sweetie, we’re here to help!” Selphie said in a quiet voice, her breath smelling faintly of candy cherries and mint. 

The warm air tickles Rinoa’s lips as Selphie pulls closer, her green eyes closing as their lips meet, Rinoa lets out a startled noise of protest countered by the soft warmth of the other woman’s lips. Kissing Selphie is very different from kissing Squall. Squall’s kisses are soft, he lets her lead, decide where she wants to go, or stop. She feels in control when they kiss, kissing Selphie is like locking lips with a wildfire. She’s warm and pushing immediately to deepen, she feels a tongue trace her lips soft and warm and wet. It’s hard not to get pulled in as Rinoa realizes the hands holding her face have drifted down to her neck and shoulder and she’s holding the kiss all on her own. Getting pulled slowly deeper she can feel her heart start to speed. Her hands start to tremble with the intensity of it, just a little. Selphie demands her attention. Holding it jealousy, as though it were some glorious prize. Something precious to be hoarded and grasped every moment, The petite woman had a kiss like a dragon.

It was only then that she contextualized the hand gently running along her thigh touching her softly but insistently belonged to Quistis, who she hand nearly forgotten about. Her fingers were cool, unlike Selphie’s. Her nails dragged little lines of lightning, splitting her attention as they drifted slowly up Rinoa’s thigh. Her fingers scrabbled looking for Quistis’ hand, taking her wrist in a white knuckle fury as she gasped for breath pulling back from Selphie. 

“What-re-you-do’ing!?” Rinoa squealed, red in the face and gasping for air. Quistis’ hand continued to apply pressure toward her waist along her inner thigh. Quistis bright blue eyes were smokey dark and clouded as her grin turned lecherous. 

“Helping you along. Why? Do you not want help, can you do it yourself?” Quistis asked in a husky voice as Selphie leaned in to kiss the corner of Rinoa’s jaw, sucking gently.

“Ah! No! What!? We’re in _public_!” Rinoa whispered sharply her eyes wide and searching only to find that somehow nobody was watching.

“So? Give them a show… tell you what, if you say ‘please don’t touch my pussy, Miss Trepe.’ and I’ll stop, those Exact words.” Quistis said feinting a little bite toward Rinoa as she continued to push against Rinoa’s trembling and slowly gaining ground, her hand feeling warmer and warmer slowly sliding up Rinoa’s bike shorts.

“Please, don’t touch my puh~!” Rinoa said squeezing her eyes shut as Selphie licked the shell of her ear and Quistis slid her chair closer to kiss her neck. 

“So close dear Rinoa…” Quistis taunted kissing her again, Rinoa’s eyes were squeezed shut and her face bright red. Quistis was fairly certain she hadn’t taken a breath in a few seconds but wasn’t concerned as Selphie tugged on Rinoa’s earlobe oh so delicately. 

“Please… Please… Please…” Rinoa could barely speak, the words fading deeper and deeper into whispers as she struggled. Selphie’s hands were busy, Rinoa’s sweater was open and her delicate hand was rubbing small circles on Rinoa’s stomach. 

“Pleeeeease…” Selphie hissed, leaving a wet kiss in the hollow behind the girl’s ear. Rinoa’s grip faltered as she took a startled gasp, her resistance against Quistis failing. The instructor’s hand delicately slide up to find it’s target, framing it with her fingers, gently touching her mons and fluttering about the edge of her lips without ever making contact. Tantalizing, close, and so tempting.

“Please, what, pet?” Quistis asked as Rinoa let out a gasp and her throat closed up. Her dark brown eyes wide with shock as Quistis’ deft fingers began a slow massaging motion.

“Please don’t touch my pussy Miss Trepe!” Rinoa gasped out and just like that the hand pulled away leaving her feeling somehow disappointed. Quistis smiled in good natured defeat.

“Aw. There, was that so hard?” She asked, and Rinoa just about exploded, taking a deep gasp to give Quistis a peace of her mind only to be caught in another kiss by Selphie. It was just as intoxicatingly needy, so thick with emotion and desire that it stole all Rinoa’s thunder and with it, her fear, for only a moment before it began to creep back in, in gentle waves, mixing with something else. The kiss broke on Selphie’s end this time.

“ _Good Girl_.” Selphie said holding her gaze with a look that was several hundred degrees past smoldering. 

“Asserting yourself, Telling people what you want.” giving her another peck, just a taste of that poisonous feeling, there and gone. 

“Consent is half the fun.” Quistis says bringing the offending hand to her face and kissing the pads of her fingers. 

“Oh! Look at the time!” Quistis said, glancing at her watch.

“Shoot!” Selphie hopped back from Rinoa and Quistis stood abruptly.

“We have somewhere to be, Ciao.” Quistis said with a little finger wave, sashaying away as though nothing had happened followed by a Selphie that was practically skipping. Had anything happened? Had Rinoa simply had an intense daydream? Her hair was tousled, her dress open, her skin flushed red. Her heart was hammering a staccato in her chest and her breathing only came in gasps. And there was a growing wet spot in her pants that was one part intensely embarrassing, one part intensely, painfully aroused. 

“What?”


	2. Helping your friends is a lot like helping yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Rinoa is a naughty terrible bad girl who does immoral things, or that's how Selphie would tell Squall just to see Rinoa's face light up in all the wrong ways.

Four confused, fugue-like hours later Rinoa was sitting in the Quad on the edge of the stage, her legs kicking in the air gently. She had her hands folded in her lap. Her mind was ablaze with warm touches and smoldering kisses and burning eyes. She violently shook her head for what felt like the twentieth time. She brought her hands back up to her face, shocked at the orbit her mind had formed. She had never felt anything like what had happened. She had nearly died a hundred times, fought horrible monsters and seen indescribable things but warm fingers and soft lips controlled her mind.

She sighed, letting her hands fall into her lap. She was so lost in thought that she never even heard the two people walk up and sit on the edge of the stage beside her. Her head jumped up and she looked to each side only to find herself again surrounded. 

“Look who’s all alone, we’ve been looking for you silly!” Selphie said, offering a very large smile, warm and filled with promise. Rinoa felt her cheeks coloring.

“Oh yes.” Quistis said, her voice like silk on steel. Rinoa felt the blonde woman lean into her shoulder, a hand on her lower back, fingernails tapping softly. Each small point of impact sent little shivers up her spine.

“O-oh, hi guys….” Rinoa said ducking her head.

“Are you not happy to see us?” Quistis asked ducking her head to look at Rinoa’s face. Selphie let out a titter.

“I, um…” Rinoa started. 

“Still having trouble with saying the word  _ pussy _ ?” Quistis hissed in her ear, and the blush returned in a rush. 

“Watch out, Quisty, she’s going to have a heart attack!” Selphie teased taking one of Rinoa’s hands and laying it in her lap giving it a gentle pat.

“No, Rinny is made of firmer stuff than that.” Quistis said, raising a hand to gently tuck a lock of hair behind Rinoa’s ear. For her part, Rinoa shied away from the touch.

“Ah! I…” she started and her throat closed up again. Her mouth forming a little o and then pulling into a thin line.

“Have you thought about what we talked about?” Quistis offered coyly. Rinoa’s head bobbed just a tiny bit and Selphie practically glowed. 

“Rinny wants to learn to fuck!” Selphie declared joyfully. 

“Shhh!” Rinoa said her head snapping around to look mortified in Selphie’s direction.

“Oh, pet, but you do, don’t you?” Quistis said gently grasping Rinoa’s jaw and turning her head back to meet a feline smile.

“I...I...I...” Rinoa started captivated by the sharp gaze Quistis stunned her with. Selphie, meanwhile, had taken Rinoa’s hand that she had captured and brought it down to her own thigh, pulling it back and forth.

“You have really soft hands.” Selphie said, breaking the spell Quistis had her under and drawing Rinoa’s attention to where her hand is dangerously close to the hem of Selphie’s  _ dangerously _ short skirt. Rinoa jerked her hand away with a gasp and quistis let out a musical laugh.

“Oh Rinny, don’t be coy. I’m sure you’re curious.” Quistis crooned in her ear, Quistis slipped something hard into Rinoa’s hand and she was almost terrified until she held it up to find it was a compact mirror.

“What?” Rinoa asked softly..

“Selphie stopped by her apartment to change her panties for you, at least do her the favor of having a  _ look _ .” Quistis said diplomatically and Rinoa’s eyes went wide turning her head awkwardly to look at Quistis then back to Selphie who was flushed and smiling.

“It’s true!” Selphie said grabbing the front hem of her skirt with both hands, lifting it just slightly and spreading her knees slowly.

“I want you to look, please Rinny?” Selphie’s big green eyes sparkle with joy, and anticipation.

“Think of it like underwear shopping, you’re just helping.” Quistis says softly as she takes Rinoa’s hand and opens the compact mirror hand over hand. She slides the mirror into position as Rinoa hesitantly turns her eyes to it. She gets a slow crawl of soft creamy flesh as she turns the mirror to the proper orientation then gasps and slams the mirror shut.

“SELPHIE!” Rinoa crows as Selphie falls over backward devolving into cackles.

“What’s the matter?” Quistis asks innocently.

“She’s! She’s! Gone  _ commando! _ ” Rinoa hisses quietly.

“I’m unfamiliar.” Quistis said effortlessly. “Did you see something?” 

Rinoa’s face scrunched up in consternation. 

“Qustis Trepe! You know exactly what I~” she was interrupted by a finely manicured finger touching her lips.

“Or. Maybe, she’s simply wearing beige underwear.” Quistis said and Selphie howled in laughter kicking her legs, hands falling on her stomach to contain her mirth.

“Beige!?” Rinoa squealed incredulously. 

“It’s common enough, I have two pairs, nice and thin so I can wear high cut skirts without fear of letting out a sec~ret.” Quistis flicked her tongue through the word, making eye contact with Rinoa who looked away.

“Here, I’ll help you. We’ll check.” Quistis firmly took Rinoa’s hand, laying her hand under the black haired girl’s and Selphie obligingly rose to her knees, spread enough to give easy access. Rinoa closed her eyes, turning her head to the side while she felt Quistis gently place their hand along Selphie’s thigh and following it up, when the material of selphie’s dress touched her wrist Rinoa flinched but Quistis kept her on track.

Selphie’s breath audibly started to pick up. The warm trapped humidity under her skirt gave way as Rinoa’s fingers came in contact with… soft, wet skin.

“Nope! No! She’s definitely!” Rinoa said, pulling her hand back scarlet from roots to shoulders. 

“Oops, I guess I was wrong!” Quistis said without a trace of regret, Rinoa felt something warm on her cheek and Selphie whispered breathily to her.

“But… as long as you’re there…” She started and Rinoa’s eyes squeezed shut.

“Please touch my pussy, Miss Heartilly?” she said in a pleading, desperate tone.

“Rinoa…” Quistis started, pushing her hand back toward Selphie.

“No! No! I can’t!” she said in a mouse-like whisper.

“You already did once, and nothing bad happened. Look how badly she wants you to Rinny?” Quistis said in a pleading sad voice and Rinoa, against every single ounce of better judgement she had opened her eyes to look at Selphie. The brunette was flushed, her deep breaths pressing out her breasts as she knelt on the stage, legs apart, hands holding the hem of her skirt. Lips just slightly parted and eyes alight. Rinoa knew immediately she had made a mistake as her resistance laxed and Quistis Guided her hand back up. She watched her hand disappear under Selphie’s skirt and those big green eyes close to slivers as Quistis pressed Rinoa’s fingers into Selphie’s warm wet folds. The woman gasped inaudibly. Rinoa was trapped watching the play of Selphie’s face as Quistis guided her fingers in slow circles parting and brushing over the lips under her fingers. Gathering a slick wetness. 

“Oh, yes. Please, oh, keep going…” Selphie said undulating her hips into Rinoa’s fingers in a captivating display. Rinoa didn’t even hesitate as Quistis’ hand slipped back to her wrist, then her forearm. 

“Right there, rub there!” Selphie said as Rinoa worked her fingers against a soft nub, with a start she realized she was touching Selphie’s clit and bit her lip in quiet shock her eyes darting from the concealed action and her face. 

“Do you want to see what you’re doing to me? It feels so good…” Selphie said sliding her fingers along the hem and slowly pulling up the edge of her skirt. Rinoa gasped but her hand didn’t stop. Trapped between a growing knot of anxiety in her stomach and a warm little ball of curiosity just a little bit lower. 

The skirt rose up and Rinoa could see her fingers spreading Selphie’s lips as the smaller woman thrust her hips over Rinoa’s minimally moving fingers. The blatant display had Rinoa’s full, wide-eyed attention. She barely noticed when Quistis’ hands pulled back and wrapped around her gently exploring her sides and back, down to her hip and back up. Warm and inviting. 

“You’re doing good Rinny, look at her face.” Quistis’ soft voice encouraged as she felt a kiss on her neck. Selphie’s face was bright red and her slightly parted lips let out tiny gasps and heavy breaths. 

“Rinny, Rinny, I’m close.” Selphie said sliding a hand down to Rinoa’s hand pulling her fingers a little deeper and pressing her fingers in. 

“Please, inside. I”m so close…!” Selphie said leaning in to Rinoa just a bit as the enraptured girl obediently slipped a finger into Selphie’s warm smooth tunnel, feeling strong muscles seeking purchase against her finger as Selphie’s breathing picked up just a bit.

“More!” and Rinoa obediently added a second finger. Selphie was grinding into her palm. A slimy wetness lubricated the motions as Selphie took a deep breath and then froze. A tremor passed through her. The muscles around Rinoa’s fingers gripped her suddenly tight then fluttered and gripped again. Rhythmically and delicate, but firm. Selphie let out a quiet squeak before tumbling backward nearly hitting the floor of the stage as she gasped for air and aftershocks made her thighs and hands shake. 

“Oh wow! Oh wow… I’m just gonna… gonna lie down for a second…” Selphie said, dropping back awkwardly until she met the stage, her knees still bent pointing up toward the sky leaving her glittering folds on full display.

“How’s it feel to have Selphie’s orgasm all over your hand?” Quistis asked softly, kissing her ear. Rinoa brought up her cooling wet hand and looked at it in shock.

“Seems like you might be a natural at pleasing  _ pussy _ .” Quistis hissed in her ear.

“What?” was all Rinoa could say as Quistis took Rinoa’s hand and dragged it up to her face. The glittering fluids on her fingers smelled faintly spicey, and undeniably, wholly Selphie. Pulling the fingers past Rinoa Quistis put the fingers into her mouth without hesitation. Rinoa’s mouth opened in shock as the warmth of Quistis’s mouth her tongue played across the pads of Rinoa’s fingers. Cleaning them of Selphie’s essence and sucking firmly.

“You put it in your mouth?! What!?” Rinoa said her eyes were confused and shocked.

“I like the taste, I’ll admit, it’s an acquired one.” Quistis said after slipping Rinoa’s fingers out of her mouth.

“There’s something fun about knowing you caused somebody else’s pleasure, you know?” she said looking to Selphie who was gently touching herself and twitching while taking deep breaths.

“Admittedly, Selphie has something of a hair trigger when she’s been working herself up  _ all day _ , the sapphic goblin!” Quistis snarked at the smaller woman who made an obscene gesture with shaky fingers.

“It can be a lot of fun. Selphie has a pretty bad case of jelly legs going on, as far as I can tell.” Quistis says, directing Rinoa’s attention back to Selphie as Quistis slips a hand down to Rinoa’s knee, ghosting her fingers along the girl’s thigh. 

“That said, I believe we left off with a denial, earlier.” Rinoa immediately clammed up with a squeak.

“Did you change your mind?” she asks softly. Gently drawing Rinoa’s attention back to Selphie who was slowly wiggling back up to her knees. 

“What’d I miss?” Selphie asked airily. Quistis’ hand started slowly crawling up Rinoa’s thigh as the black haired girl chewed her lower lip eyes darting from Quistis to Selphie. 

“C-can we go…” putting her hands down on Quistis’ hand to push her hand away.

“Somewhere more private?” she asked in a tiny breathless voice. Quistis and Selphie made eye contact and their smiles were mirror of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following these two wherever they're going seems like a good way to end up in a lot of trouble Rinoa. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
